ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jetix Network
Jetix Network 'is a worldwide children's television channel and an American digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned by the Disney Channels Worldwide unit of the Disney–ABC Television Group, itself a unit of the Disney Media Networks division of The Walt Disney Company. It is a revival and rebooted version of the defunct worldwide children's television programming block, Jetix, after the block's discontinuation in 2009. In the United States, Jetix Network launched one year after Disney XD's launch, and its launch also occured worldwide. In Russia, it launched one more year after the remaining Jetix block was replaced by Disney Channel. The Jetix Network brand is used for children's channels featuring action-related and adventure-related live-action and animated programming, most of which had previously aired on Jetix, well as some original and new programming. Like Disney XD, the channel offers an alternate Spanish language audio feed, either via a separate channel with the English track removed as part of a package of Spanish television networks sold by cable and satellite providers or a separate audio track accessible through the SAP option, depending on the provider. As of June 2018, Jetix Network is accessible to 86.5 million households in the USA. While the Jetix Cat became its mascot in March 2010, Reiana Smiley became its new host in the start of March 2018, replacing Ava Rivera. History After the Jetix block (alongside Toon Disney) was replaced by Disney Channel's sister channel, Disney XD, Jetix Network was announced as a reboot for the block in November 2009 and was set to launch in March 2010, as a counterpart to Disney XD. Jetix Network was launched on March 23, 2010 at 3:00 a.m. Eastern Time, with the ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode, Day of the Dark Knight!, as its first program, reviving Jetix as its reboot. The channel debuted its first original series, Star Rider, at 8:00 a.m. Eastern time that day; the first part of the two-part premiere episode aired simultaneously on the Jetix Network channels outside America. New animated series included in the channel's initial lineup were Shining Galaxy (starring the Galactic Rainbow Stars) and Stardust Pop. While Disney XD took over the channel space of Toon Disney, an animation-focused channel that debuted on April 18, 1998, which eventually launched Jetix in 2004, Jetix Network served as a seperate channel and Disney XD's counterpart to fill the void left by Toon Disney; the closed Jetix channels outside of the United States were relaunched under the Jetix Network brand starting with the France-based service on May 10, 2010. Many of the channel's programs – particularly animated series – previously aired on Toon Disney, mainly as part of Jetix, which ran on Toon Disney until that channel's shutdown. Jetix Network carries a different name from an unrelated mini-site and media player on Disney's website, which stood for Disney Xtreme Digital, though it has been stated that the "XD" in Disney XD's name does not have an actual meaning. The channel's first original television movie, Racers to the Rescue!, premiered on December 5, 2010. On June 18, 2013, Jetix Network launched a nighttime block called "Jetix Network's Night Hour", as a result of Disney announcing that the channel would launch the block which is the channel's nighttime identity. On December 13, 2017, it was announced that the Spider-Man series would be moving from Jetix Network to its previous broadcaster, Disney XD. The series was the tenth series to air and was first broadcast as a sneak peek on January 13, 2018. ''Spider-Man '' would began its regular broadcast on early June 2018. In 2018, Jetix Network premiered a reboot of Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! on June 6, 2018. The new series starred Tara Strong and Diana Kaarina as the new protagonists Ailene and Roselyn, while the main cast from the original series reprised their roles. In July 2018, through a series of announcements, Jetix Network announced that it launched a sister network called Jetix Play 2.0, though the network continued to air reruns of its shows. Programming Like Disney XD, Jetix Network's schedule consists largely of animated and live-action programs aimed at pre-teens and young teenagers. Jetix Network content is a mixture of original series as well as programs inherited from Disney Channel. In addition to full-length live-action and animated original series, the channel also debuts short series similar to those seen on Disney Channel during commercial breaks (such as Two More Eggs), which serve as filler for programs scheduled to end during the half-hour and last usually around one to three. The channel also airs a youth-oriented "plays of the week" countdown segment called SportsCenter High-5, which is produced by ESPN's SportsCenter and airs periodically between shows. New episodes of original series are usually aired at 10:00AM (ET). In addition, Jetix Network airs original made-for-TV movies from Disney Channel and theatrically released feature films, but like Disney Channel and Disney XD, Jetix Network typically airs these movies both in prime time and during the late afternoon hours at 5:00 p.m. Eastern Time with double features airing a few times a week. Unike Disney Channel (and similarly, fellow sister network Disney Junior) – whose advertising comes in the form of program promotions, underwriter sponsorships, and interstitials for Disney films, home video and game releases produced by the channel – Jetix Network operates as an advertiser-supported service running traditional television commercials in addition to promotions for the channel's shows, just like Disney XD does. Programming blocks ''Jetix Network's Night Hour'' – a block serving as Jetix Network's nighttime identity and showcasing varied animated and live-action kids shows such as Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures, Guardians of the Galaxy, and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. It launched on June 18, 2013, and broadcasts every night from 9PM - 7AM (Eastern and Pacific Time). ''Jetix Network Kids Cup''' - a block that was originally an association football tournament in which kids from 16 countries competed to "promote fair play, sportsmanship and cultural exchange" and broadcasts Saturday mornings from 9AM - 11AM. The block launched on August 26, 2013, with the premiere of Supa Strikers, followed by ''NFL Rush Zone. Programs currently featured in the block are Street Football Extreme (which is a English adaptation of Foot 2 Rue Extreme), NASCAR Racers, Galactik Football, etc. Related services Category:TV Channels Category:Channels Category:Kids Channels Category:Revivals Category:2010 Category:Reboot Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Jetix